VX-01 Vengeance
History The VX-01 Vengeance was a mobile suit intended for Zax Fortuna to pilot so he could personally confront any potential threat to the adaptoids and more importantly the Hive Core. However while the mobile suit did reach completion, it was never used as shortly after both Zax and the Hive Core were destroyed by Ace Strike. The mobile suit was then destroyed alongside the entire planet when the Transcendor Gundam's THD overloaded. The Vengeance was designed to be the most powerful mobile suit in existance. During the adaptoid attacks on both the Solar Federation and the Teran Empire, the adaptoids managed to steal the G Driver designs, a technology that was required for a mobile suit to utilize a Twin Hole Drive. Using the adaptoids Zax also manged to steal several prototype mobile suit designs. The Adaptoid Hive Core then combined the data and began work on the mobile suit. Technology and Design Zax devoted an exceptionally large amount of resources to constructing this mobile suit. As it was intended to be the most powerful mobile suit the machine featured several highly advanced and experimental technologies. Further modifications were made by the adaptoids to greatly enhance performance. The mobile suit itself was powerful enough to decimate the entirety of both the SF and Teran forces single handedly, however Zax died before he could download his conciousness into it's OS. Evolve Control System A powerful bit control system that allowed Zax to direct the bits. To ensure maximum effectiveness, Zax designed the system to link his mind with the Adaptoid Hive Core, resulting in both immense adaptive ability in combat, but also gave him absolute control over the remote weapons. The link was so strong that any attempts to hijack Vengeances's weaponry would result in an overload in an enemy machine. Electron Transfer System A unique technology developed by the Adaptoid Hive Core. By utilizing a combination of radio waves and a special electrical field the mobile suit was able to directly channel electricity into the remote weaponry. While used primarily to power the I-Field Generators of the Ravage Funnels, this also granted unlimited operation. However this system prevented the Vengeance from using an I-Field of it's own, as the magnetic resonance created from the field disrupted any local barriers. To work around this Zax had an entirely new defensive feature installed. Magnet Seal Armor A defensive feature created by the Hive Core. Because the Vengeance was unable to utilize an I-Field Barrier, a new means of defending the mobile suit was required in order for the machine to be effective. The Magnet Seal was similar to the Variable I-Field in function, when struck by a beam the mobile suit would instantly generate a defensive barrier that varied in intensity depending on the strength of the attack. However while the I-Field was a local barrier, the Magnet Seal was focused onto the armor itself. Simply put, the Magnet Armor utilized the magnetic resonance created by the ETS and focused it into a defensive barrier similar to a second skin. While effective against beam weapons, it also gave the mobile suit limited immunity to kinetic based weapons. Weaponry *'Beam Saber:' Two beam sabers designed to alter in length and intensity to fit the situation. These were stored in the forearms and could instantly slide into the hands when needed. *'Palm Cannons:' Two nodes in the hands designed to release short high intensity beams at close range. *'Variable Beam Rifle:' Updated versions of NC-1 Gundam's rifles. However they could not combine with bazookas like the originals could. **Rifle Mode: The weapon's standard function. The weapon can fire medium intensity beams at a steady rate. **Railgun Mode: The rifle activates internal accelerators and fires high intensity beams at increased velocity. While this beam can destroy mobile suits in a single hit and even damage larger warships, it has a time lag of four seconds between shots as the weapon needs to vent the generated heat from firing. **Repeater Mode: A new feature inspired by the Vulcan Cannons. The rifle rapid fires medium intensity beams in a constant stream. This was effective for shooting down missiles and bombarding enemies until they collapsed from the assault. **Blast Mode: A new function that allowed the rifles to fire a continous high intensity beam. Like the Railgun Mode the Blast Mode had a time lag of three seconds. *'Burst Cannons:' Two shoulder mounted cannons designed to fire high intensity beams in either short bursts or two continous streams. The cannons could combine their firepower to form a single beam that could double as a massive beam saber. For further effectiveness, the cannons could snap between the front and back. They could also move independently of each other. *'Viper Gatling:' A special weapon mounted onto a concealed tail. The weapon featured four sharp blades that could combine into a spear. For ranged assault the weapon was equipped with a minature beam gatling cannon. The blades could be used for close range, however when combined into a spear the weapon couldn't use the gatling cannon. *'Beam Vulcan Cannon: '''Four beam vulcan cannons were mounted onto the head and shoulders for intercepting missiles. *'Pummeler Cannons:' Mounted into the back were four high output beam cannons that could fire large bursts or rapid fire medium strength beams. These were concealed as thrusters and were used to surprise any enemies that attacked from behind. *'Ravage Funnels:' A unique remote weapons platform designed to obliterate all opposition. Each Funnel was equipped with numerous beam emitters that allowed the weapon to fire several high intensity precision beams. Each Funnel also featured a I-Field Barrier that was powered via the Electron Transfer System. The mobile suit was equipped with six of these. *'Saber Bits:''' A secondary remote weapon designed to assist the Ravage Funnels. Each bit featured a sharp blade designed to pierce or shred through enemy mobile suits at high speeds. The mobile suit was equipped with four of these. Category:Future Era